Humans
Espus Espus is the homeland of faith, of spirit itself. As a direct result, it was the homeland with the most diversity... at the time that it became central to the faiths. Surprisingly, humanity was never dominant in Espus, but the Grim, and the slow recovery from it has resulted in several different towns and cities forming. The following are cities are home to humans within Espus: Cairnwood: This city is a huge city of order, with concentric ring-based walls. Centuries ago, Cairnwood was constantly under attack by many different monsters, even still, Cairnwood encompasses a portion of a forest, an orchard, and some farmland. While the constant attacks have diminished, large raids on the source of Espus's food are not unheard of. Humans from Cairnwood typically have Heart of the Fields, Heart of the Streets or Heart of the Wilderness. Carillon: Carillon is the excavated cityscape of the gnomes, which has since been expanded. As the center of the Cult of Brigh, Carillon is on the smaller side, but contains several important buildings. As it is still on the smaller side, the only traits that fit Carillon is Focused Study. Darkmoon Port: Darkmoon port is located in the northeasternmost portion of Espus, and is the only portion of Espus that touches the Sea without having a massive cliff in the way. Darkmoon port is home of the Grim Cultists, despite the attempts to push them out. Heart of the Seas, Heart of the Slums, and Silver Tongue are the traits most common to Darkmoon Port. Fisher Hill: Fisher hill has a secret. A secret that no one knows that isn't from there. But it is located in the midst of a great many trees, with all the homes within a few feet of water. Humans from this area gain the Aquatic and Amphibious templates, but give up their bonus feat. Merestop: As this is only a stopping point for halfling traders, the small village doesn't readily support large sums of humans, as a result, all humans in the area have traits of humans from the other areas. Morestop: Humans from Morestop have quite a bit in common with halflings, as Morestop is a centrally halfling city. Located at a crossroads between all of the major cityscapes of Espus, Morestop is a hub of bustling activity. Humans in this area are likely to choose Adoptive Parentage or Focused Study. Mammuth Reach: Mammuth Reach does not have any significant human populations, as Mammuth is an Elven Mootgrounds. Neretei: Neretei is the home of all of the faiths. Filled with darkness and death, the lost souls of all of the victims, to this day, only those who truly feel the need to go on pilgrimage come here. Humans who live nearby typically take Dual Talent. Undergrub: Humans from Undergrub are not only uncommon, they have a very serious problem surviving in the area. Any that live nearby are typically from other nearby locales. Haven Humans from Haven are typically touched by magic. While humans are not limited to Haven-proper, those that live within the walls are widely varying in nature and even belief structures. As a general rule, they all agree that magic needs to be controlled, and Fate is actively worshipped in this city. Humans from Haven can take literally any trait aside from heart of the sea, as there is a city located in every type of environment. In addition, due to the cascading magics of Haven, some humans even have an alternate trait in which they trade their Feat feature for resistance 5 to an energy type of their choice. Mariton Humans in Mariton society are exceedingly rare, and unless they are thugs or bandits, it is rarely by choice. Humans who make their home in Mariton (often in a conquered land) may take Adoptive Parentage Heart of the Fields or Heart of the Slums. Novator Humans in Novator vary widely, and come from all walks of life. Novatori humans tend to live well, and any harsh lifestyles that would be forced on them are usually lessened drastically by a need for their society to remain civilized. If a human takes a 'Heart of' feature, they usually take two as many Novatori seek to lead double lives. However, having plenty of time for hobbies or skillsets outside of what is expressly required means that most Novatori focus on expanding their skills and are unlikely to trade off the benefits that being particularly skilled result in. Novator has many different cities, and most of them have a particular focus on one type of production or gathering, often both. Novatori rarely take Eye for Talent or Sivler Tongued. Category:Races